


Refractive Heart

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-22
Updated: 2002-04-22
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Convexity of love





	Refractive Heart

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Refractive Heart**

**by:** Jaye Reid 

**Disclaimer:** If you can relate it to The West Wing, then it belongs to AS and WB.

**Category:** Non traditional Poetry, Josh/Donna

**Spoilers:** Nothing specific.

**Rating:** YTEEN

**Author's Note:** : Something that came to me in the middle of the night out of no-where, just like all my short pieces do. It's written about Josh and Donna, if you need help or you want to discuss the meaning behind any of it, feel free . Thanks to Bridget (at too early in the morning to want to think when the phone rings ) for the discussion regarding the category listing. This and other stories are located at my fanfic site. 

For I could see, 

What was not mine. 

A hummingbird existence, 

Encased in fears. 

Of trepidation, 

Of long discourse with untrained ears. 

The light faded, 

The truth benign. 

Of love so hidden it barely remembered freedom, 

Did this luxury exist on some long forgotten plain? 

Or was it a mirage - cruel trickery? 

Perhaps a bud. 

Denied of nourishment for so long that its spirit was broken, 

Before it withered and died? 

But then light again. 

Golden rays reflect, 

Bouncing on the prism that is life in all its glory. 

Throwing its rainbow it finds the bud - stronger this time. 

And although it perished on past attempts, 

Its supporting growth survived. 

This time the bud is nourished, 

Revered and held sacred. 

And when the bud blooms, 

Rejoicement, trust, love and awe, 

Bathe in its passion. 

Here they have, 

A victory of life. 


End file.
